Tú, mi amor por siempre
by Hana Aino
Summary: Los sentimientos de una chica hacia Kenshin... DEJEN REVIEWS, PLEASEE


Tú, mi amor por siempre...   
  
  


domingo 3 de noviembre 

A Kenshin Himura:  
  
  


Un día me desperté diferente. Hacía muy poco que llegaba a la ciudad, y cada día servía para explorar más cosas de este nuevo lugar. Pero ese dia fue distinto... A las cinco de la tarde, miré por la ventana, esa ventana especial que me llevó a tu realidad... Y te ví. Tuve el presentimiento de haberte visto antes, pero nunca te había visto como ese día... Quizá era porque la primera vez que te ví no era la misma que ahora, era una niña. Ahora, en mi adolescencia, tomaste mucho más sentido. Tus ojos, tu cabello, tu manera de hablar... Tu calidez y humildad son unas de las pocas cosas que ví en tí ese día. Te ví, te ví, no se cuanta horas fueron. Mis ojos no se despegaban de tí. Ya a los días siguientes, fuí conociéndote más. Te convertiste en uno de mis mayores temas de interés. Hasta tuve celos de Kaoru en más de alguna ocación... Pero eso sólo fue una fuerte atracción. De a poco fui conociéndote más. Me pasaba horas todo los días contemplándote, sin que lo supieras, veía el pasar de tu vida. Entonces me dí cuenta que eras lo que siempre estuve buscando. Tu valentía, tu gran corazón... Todo eso hizo que de a poco me fuera... Enamorando de tí... Enamorando, que irónico. Al poco tiempo de aceptar mis sentimientos , supe lo que realmente sentías por Kaoru. Dios!, ella es tan dulce... me alegro por eso, estás en buenas manos. Veo que eres tan feliz con ella... eso me consuela...  
  
  


No me gusta verte sufrir, claro que no me gusta, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada, eres mi amor platónico, y es la primera vez que te lo confieso... Las manos me tiemblan al escribir. No lo sabes, pero he llorado por tí. Demasiado, porque sé que no encontraré a nadie como tú. Cuando ríes, río contigo. Cuando lloras, lloro contigo. Eres, definitivamente, el humano más humano que he conocido, siempre luchando por los que no podemos hacerlo, siempre con la cabeza en alto aunque tu corazón esté vencido... Estas cosas hacen que quiera ser como tú, siempre haz sido mi guía, sobretodo porque no he conocido persona con más amor en su corazón que tú.  
  
  


Tus ojos siempre brillan. Una vez leí por ahí que el brillo de los ojos representa todos los sentimientos que tenemos, amor, ilusión, y esperanza. Y tus sueños son tan puros, tan lejos de la maldad y obsesión... Eres el único que tiene derecho a ver realizados sus sueños, porque están llenos de amor y alegría para los demás. Los ancianos dejan de soñar, por lo que sus ojos pierden brillosidad, pero aseguro que tus ojos seguirán por siempre como los tienes ahora, esos ojos tan hermosos y únicos de los cuales me enamoré y seguiré amando por siempre.  
  
  


Tu sonrisa... es la más bella que mis ojos hayan visto jamás. Es pura, tierna, verdadera y, sobretodo, da confianza. Todo eso porque viene de tu corazón. No sabes lo que haces en mí cuando muestras esa sonrisa, tan piadosa y cálida. Con el tiempo he aprendido que te cuesta decir las cosas abiertamente. Todos sabemos que sientes mucho, pero no lo puedes sacar con palabras. Pero no es necesario, porque tus ojos y tu sonrisa son la ventana a tu corazón. Y si te ves mucho más joven de lo que eres, si no aparentas tener alrededor de los 30 años, es porque tal corazón es todavía el de un niño pequeño, virgen de maldad y frialdad.  
  
  


Sé que soy egoísta, y en cierto modo todos los enamorados lo son. Te quiero para mí, sólo para mí. ¿Cuántas veces te he soñado? ¿Cuántas veces te he visto ahí, cerca mío, dándome ánimos para seguir adelante? Y sé que eso será imposible...  
  
  


Esta noche, en la que miro las estrellas buscando tu silueta en mis recuerdos, quiero decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Te quiero como no tienes idea. Te amo a tí, a tu presente, tu futuro y tu pasado, ese pasado en el que diste tanta tristeza y dolor a tanta gente... Pero todo por un ideal noble. Y ya es hora que dejes de sufrir por eso. No sabes como sueño con el día en que aceptes que eso quedó muy atrás, y que es tiempo de ser feliz.  
  
  


Algo se mueve en mi interior cuando te siento presente, algo me dice que eres lo que siempre esperé. No quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú... Sé que no leerás esta carta, pero de alguna manera tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía guardado, y en cierto modo escondido, dentro de mi alma.  
  
  


De sobra está decir que te haz ganado mi corazón, mi alma y todo mi ser. He seguido cada movimiento tuyo, cada acción, cada sentimiento, y siempre haz dado la palabra perfecta, la frase esperada, pensando en la felicidad de la persona que te está escuchando...   
  
  


Mi rurouni, esta carta sólo tenía un fin, y era el de expresarte cuanto te admiro y te amo. Por favor, nunca cambies tu manera de ser, sigue siendo el mismo niño fuerte y valiente que eres, protegiendo a los que amas y, sobretodo, sigue usando las experiencias de tu pasado para hacer de tu futuro un lugar más lindo que el propio cielo. Siempre serás mi camino a seguir, mi amor y mi destino.  
  
  


Se despide una chica que te ama más que a nada en este mundo: 

**Hana Aino**  
  
  


**"En un mundo como este, es de héroes ser como tú"  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_____________________________  
  
  


Bueno, después de esto no tenog mucho qé decir. Aunque me crean loka, estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia Kenshin Himura T_Tx 

Nada de esto esta inventado, todo lo que ahí he puesto es lo que realmente siento. 

Espero les haya gustado, y que dejen review para ver si realmente les gusta, o si no, para tirarme tomatazos y lo que sea... 

Este fic se lo dedico de todo corazón a una amiga que comparte los mismos sentimientos que yo por este rurouni: Aoshi Tsukino.   
  
  


Espero verlos en otro fic, bye!!  
  
  


Ay, si que toy mal hoy ;____________;x


End file.
